Perfect
by Pittsburghgal82
Summary: Maybe a one shot? Maybe not? Will & Emma's "First/Second date" :  Writing prompt is thanks to rocklandgirl :-  Enjoy and review if you want me to continue with it! Chapter 5 is now up  so much for this being a one shot ...Hope you enjoy! Please Review!
1. First Second Date

This had to be perfect.

Most guys probably didn't think about perfection on first dates. Most guys also probably didn't want to try to make things work with a woman who had called them a slut in front of a room full of educators. Then again, most relationships weren't like Will & Emma's

They had been through so much, and he knew this was it. If this doesn't work, then it's really over. Loosing her once had almost killed him, he didn't think he could survive a second go around of losing him. She was the song in his heart and the light in his eyes, she was his everything.

"Get a grip Schuester" he told himself. He had a lot of planning to do to get things ready for tonight. He had even given the Glee kids the night off, telling them he had plans. He was pretty sure Rachel & Finn knew what was going on, but thankfully they didn't know what all Will had planned.

He got dressed in his best suit. He was going to have a date night at home, but he had decided that the last time had ended in an absolute disaster. Sometimes, growing up in Lima had it's benefits and he had managed to talk a family friend into letting him use the second floor of his upscale restaurant for the date night. He had even planned a dairy free menu, so that Emma wouldn't get stressed out or upset. He also had his friend place some sound equipment upstairs, so that he could dance with her.

In another apartment in Lima, Emma was panicking, What on earth should she wear? Her school outfits seemed too causal. The dress her cousin bought her made her feel like a hooker, and she didn't want to send that message to Will on the first date. She kept looking in her closet until she found her simple black dress. It wasn't too fancy, it wasn't too plain, it was perfect she decided. She put on her infamous gold mary janes, curled her hair, and waited for Will to pick her up. She was nervous but at the same time, she knew this was their time. They had walked through the valley, gone through the darkest of times, and now it was their time to shine.

When Will got to her door, he found himself so nervous he could hardly function. "Why did I buy her flowers? Oh crap is that a stain on my tie? Oh my gosh my socks don't match!," and a million more thoughts went through Will's mind. He knew his destiny was on the other side of the apartment door, and he didn't want to mess it up.

Emma opened the door. She had seen Will dressed up before, but never looking this handsome. He smiled that crooked smile at her, the one that made her heart sing, and she knew this was it. "Hello Em" Will stated. "Hey Will, I'm ready I just need my coat, would you want to step inside for a minute?" Will stepped into her apartment, noticing something he had never noticed before. On the wall was a frame that held 3 pictures. The first one was the day they met, the second was from a school dance, and the third was from this summer, when they had gone to a concert. It warmed his heart to know that she thought so much of him she put pictures up in her home of him. "Hey Em, these flowers are for you, it's probably dorky of me to buy them but I hope you like them."

"Will, it's not dorky, it's very sweet!" Emma exclaimed, taking the flowers from Will.

"Shall we go?" Will asked

Emma took Will's hand and walked outside to his brand new car. The blue bomber had finally died, and Will had decided that he should buy a car that was a little more reliable. He had picked out a blue Honda accord, fully allowing Emma to tease him that he wasn't ready to give up on having a blue car just yet. He reminded her that he had bought a yellow car once, but they both agreed that wasn't his best decision.

As they headed off to the restaurant, Will slipped in a CD of music he knew Emma loved. She had to smile that he had taken the time to make her feel so comfortable and at home. She had him laughing hysterically at her Adele impersonation, almost hitting another car in the process. Soon enough they arrived at the restaurant, and Will could sense how nervous Emma was to eat in public. "I kinda know the owner here, so we have the whole second floor to ourselves, if that's ok" Emma smiled at him, not fully knowing why he took the time to love her like he did.

They walked into the restaurant and were quickly taken upstairs. Emma gasped at how beautiful the room was decorated for the evening, it looked like something straight out of a fairy tale. She turned and looked at Will and said "You did all of this for me?" Will smiled back and said "Anything for you, Cinderella."

They sat down at their table and ordered their food. Emma couldn't prove it, but she was pretty sure that Will had gotten a special menu prepared just for them. She was amazed at the great lengths Will went to just to make sure she was comfortable. She knew that she was the luckiest girl in the world for having a guy to love her like Will loves her.

The conversation was light and fun. They talked about Glee, how Rachel had managed to make the entire club mad at her again, Sam and Mercedes dating, Finn actually getting into Ohio State, Puck NOT getting into Ohio State, but getting into Miami of Ohio, Shannon's new boyfriend, Howard Bamboo, and anything else they could come up with. They ate and talked, laughing about how Rachel always seems to interrupt them at the worst possible time. Everything seemed right. Soon enough, they had finished the meal and Will took Emma's hand and asked "Would you like to dance?"

Emma smiled and let Will lead her over to where the equipment was, and turned on a beautiful slow song. As they danced around the room, they both knew this was it. This was where they belong. Not with substitute teachers and dentists, but with each other. After the first song had ended, another song came on. It seemed to sum up how they both felt about each other with a single line

"You feel like home, home to me."

Emma knew they were home. She wasn't sure what the next step would be, but she knew she wasn't letting him go. After the dance Will led her back to the car. She really didn't want this night to be over, and was happy when his car pulled into the local park. He took her to his favorite spot, a pavilion overlooking the small lake. He laid a blanket down and told her to sit. He ran back to his car and grabbed his guitar. He began to play the melody she had heard him humming all week and then he took her breath away. He had written her a song. It was corny and cheesy and if you ask her, even a little dorky, but it was from her Will. She smiled as he finished and said to him "I'm never letting you go Will"

Will looked into her eyes and said "Good, cause I'm not letting go of you either."

He cupped her face, kissing her gently, knowing that this time, it was perfect.


	2. Bucket List

How on earth does one top a date like the one Will and Emma had just had. Will wanted to kick himself for setting the bar so damn high. He had to wonder what guy did that, set the bar so high that he felt like he would never reach it again. Then he thought back to what made him want to pursue Emma in the first place, the fact that they could do anything together, and it was fun. That's when Will remembered one of the silliest things he and Emma had ever done.

It was a training on safety in the work place, the same training that Will could recite in his sleep. Emma caught him dozing off and kicked him under the table, passing a sheet of paper over to him. It said in her neat hand writing on the top "Will and Emma's Bucket List"...He looked at her with eyes full of question marks... a bucket list? God they were 30, not 50 or 90. Why did they need a bucket list? They weren't even dating right now, they were stuck in that horrible and scary place known as the friend zone. Emma took the sheet of paper back and said wrote a note on the side reminding Will that she had overcome so much of her OCD because of him, she wanted them to tackle more of their fears, together. Emma then listed a few things she wanted to do, including;

Go horseback riding

Eat dinner out in a crowded restaurant

Eat fruit without washing it

Learn to ski

Swim in a lake, without wanting the full silk wood afterward

Eat food from a campfire

Will had to smile at her list. Everything on it was something he loved to do, and knowing her could help Emma face her fears while experiencing new things was almost too much to handle. Without really taking the time to think, Will added a few things to their list

Ride a roller coaster without closing my eyes

Go jet skiing

Ride the mechanical bull sober

Go one week without wearing a vest

They had to laugh at the silliness of their list, but they also knew that overtime, they would do every last one of these things together.

Flashback to present day. Will had kept the copy of the list Emma had given him, and decided that the next date would be taking one of those items of the list and trying it. He made a few phone calls and got everything set up, then called Emma to see if she wanted to go out Saturday afternoon.

Emma was waiting for Will, nervous about what he had planned. He wouldn't tell her where they were going, but he did suggest she wear pants if she had any. She didn't, so she went and bought a pair of jeans. She hadn't worn jeans since high school, and she had to laugh at the thought that maybe this should have been on her bucket list. When she heard Will at the door, her heart raced. Where was he taking her?

Will gave Emma a quick hug and said "We better get going. We don't want to be late!". Emma had to wonder what they could be late for. They hoped into Will's car and drove towards the lake. Emma had to wonder what Will had planned at the lake, he hadn't told to bring a swimsuit, so she didn't know what to think. Will took her hand and led her down a path near the lake. Emma gasped in shock when she saw two horses waiting for them there. "I figured we could take a stab at one of your bucket list items today, but if you are uncomfortable or don't want to then you just need to tell me", Will stated. Emma didn't know what to say other than "Thank you." She jumped straight on her horse like she was an old pro, much to the shock of Will. "But Em, I thought you had never been horseback riding?" "I used to ride all the time, until my brother pushed me into that runoff. I couldn't stand the smell then, but today you are pushing me to be the best me I can be."

Will and Emma rode for hours and finally made it back to where they needed to drop off the horses. They then made their way back to Will's car. As Will took her home Emma knew that they would eventually need a new bucket list as Will would help her become the best Emma she could be. She also knew that even when times were hard and things were crazy, as long as she had Will, it would be perfect.


	3. Wild Ride

Emma Pillsbury had never planned a date in her life.

When she was with Carl, he planned everything. She saw more baseball games and ate at more scary bars than she cared to admit. When she dated the few other men she had dated they always planned for her, and Will had planned every date so far.

But her counselor told her to plan a date, to take charge and pick an activity for her and Will to enjoy. And so, here she is, planning a date.

What do you even do on a date? Movies? Too boring! Dancing? I can't dance and besides, Will already took me dancing? Horseback riding? Sheesh I'm stealing all of Will's dates. I got it, she said to herself. We are going to do something I have never done before and Will has never succsessfully done. We are going to spend the day at an amusement park and Will can cross an item off his bucket list, We will ride one of the big coasters at Cedar Point, and we will do it together.

Emma actually got excited at the idea of going to an amusement park with Will. She hadn't been to one since she was a child and she was looking forward to riding the rides and maybe having her handsome boyfriend complete a bucket list item. Emma got online and bought passes. She also got her GPS ready, and then called Will and said "Meet me at my apartment at 8 am for date day, don't be late"

Will had no idea why he had to be up before 8 am during summer vacation, but if it meant that he got to spend the day with Emma, then so be it. He quickly made his way to Emma's place and knocked on her door. She opened the door with a huge smile, and much to Will's suprise was wearing kakhi capri's and a yellow tank top. "Ready for our date?" she asked. "Uh, where are we going Emma?"

"We are going to Cedar Point. Don't argue, I already got our tickets" Emma announced. "Cedar Point? Really I'm so pumped. Are you sure about this? Will asked

"Oh yes, very very sure, now let's get going." 

After a short drive to the park, they arrived. They got a map and began to stratigize, and Emma decided Will should cross that item off the bucket list right away."

"I want to ride the Magnum XL 200" Emma declared.

"You want to ride what?"

"That big coaster, over there. That way we can have a great date AND you can cross an item off the bucket list!" Emma exclaimed.

"Uh Emma, have you seen that thing? It's huge and I hate heights, and I don't think you could handle me ralphing on you!"

"Will, you always tell me to have faith in myself, and that I can do anything as long as you are by my side, well guess what bud, that applies to you to. So man up and let's go ride that ride!"

"Fine, but if I ralph I hope you have extra clothes Emma"

"I always do, but you won't. You are gonna have a great time and face your fears all at the same time!"

Emma led Will over to the ride. To say that he was nervous would be the understatement of the year. He was terrified of the entire idea, but seeing how happy it made Emma at least brought him some comfort. Somehow, the wait didn't take long at all and before Will knew it, it was their time to get on the ride. Will was grateful they didn't have the very front row of seats, but still very nervous that he would get sick on the ride. Emma looked at him and said "Will, let go and enjoy yourself. It's just a ride it's nothing to be afraid of. Oh and keep your eyes open too, cause if not we have to ride it again!" "Great, just great, riding and ralphing more than once!" Said Will.

The ride started off and Will was so scared, but he kept his hand laced with Emma's. Through every twist, turn, and hill he managed to keep his eyes open, thinking about the beautiful woman sitting next to him. Finally he got to the big hill. He was so scared, but somehow he made it down that hill keeping his eyes open. Before he knew it the ride was over. He got off and went down the exit ramp before Emma jumped into his arms and said "You did it Will, you crossed another item off the bucket list."

Will smiled at Emma and said "It was easy with you beside me. With you I feel like I can do anything. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Well that works out well cause you are the best thing to ever happen to me." Emma stated "Know what could make this day even better? Funnel Cake! Let's go get one!" Emma exclaimed

"Emma, that sounds perfect to me."


	4. Rosalita's Roadhouse

Will was sitting in his living room, reflecting over the past few weeks. Everything so far with Emma had been perfect, and although she still had issues with OCD, she was making huge improvements everyday, becoming more and more of the woman he knew he wanted to spend his life with. He was falling more and more in love with her each day, but didn't want to rush what they had, knowing that slow and steady always wins the prize. He was thinking about what to do with her next when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Will said in a questioning tone, not sure of the number of who was calling him.

"Willie It's your favorite little sister. I'm in town for the weekend and I want my crazy go nuts big brother to go out for drinks with me. Wanna go out for a night on the town? You can bring that cutie Emma with you. Hell bring lots of people, especially hot guys. I want to get my mac on ok?"

Will groaned. Sure he loved Megan tons, but his sister was loud, random, and more of a drunk than his mother. He wouldn't be able to drink at all, knowing he would have to take care of Megan all night. Still, it brought about the opportunity to get another item off the bucket list.

Will quickly gave Megan the address of the bar he wanted her to meet them at. Next up was to make two phone calls, the first to Shannon. As soon as Will said "Rosalita's Roadhouse" Shannon was in. The next call Will made he had no idea what would happen...

"Hi Cutie" Emma answered

"Hi Em, look my sister is in town. She wants to go out to Rosalita's with us and get to meet you. Shannon agreed to come to and I promise I won't drink. I'm not asking for a yes right away, I'd prefer a slow yes than a fast no though" Will said.

"Will I'd love to meet your little sister. What time should I be ready? Are you picking me up? Are jeans ok to wear? What's your sister like? Can she sing as well as you can?" Emma blurted out in rapid fire form.

"I'll be there at 7. I will pick you up. Wear something comfy My sister is more like my mom than I am and she's a singer, dancer, and actress" Will stated.

"Oh gosh" Emma said, her accent thick for once. That accent made Will's heart swoon every time he heard it, and he loved it when it would creep out. He went and took a shower, throwing on his favorite OSU tshirt and a pair of jeans. He went on the short ride to Emma's place and knocked on her door.

Emma had gone through 12 outfits before deciding on a orange and white J Crew stripped tank top and a pair of denim Capri's. She paired the outfit with a pair of orange sandals and curled her hair. She wanted to make a good impression on Will's little sister, but also wanted to be comfy. She answered the door to see Will standing there, with a big grin on his face. "You look incredible" he told her.

When they arrived at Rosalita's Shannon already had them a table. She grabbed Will and gave him a big hug, then hugged Emma and whispered into her ear "Thanks for giving him a reason to smile again" Emma smiled at this, knowing what a great friend Shannon was to both of them. Within a few minutes a loud voice boomed across the entire bar "WILLIE I'M HERE!"

Will looked over with a sort of quiet groan. He loved his sister, but sometimes she could be so loud, so embarrassing, so crude. However she was here now, and he got to play big brother/moral police for her yet again. Megan came flying up to them and threw her arms around Emma. "Holy crap Will she's even prettier than you went on and on about" Megan said with a laugh. Emma smiled and said "It's so nice to meet you Megan. I've heard so much about you." Megan answered back with a laugh "85% is not true 10% is exaggerated and only 5% can be proved.:" Emma laughed at how free and open Megan was. She might look like her brother, but she was the live wire of the family. Emma had to laugh when Megan said "Gonna ride that bull again Willie? I heard you rocked it last time"

Shannon burst out laughing and looked at Will and said "You did rock it out Will, I'd go for it"

Emma jumped in and said "It is on your bucket list to do it sober. So do it cowboy"

Shannon threw her hat on Will's head and he groaned at the three ladies egging him on. Finally he said "Fine" in a loud tone and went to get on. All three ladies cheered him on as he took on the bull. He only lasted 4 seconds this time, but at least this go around he remembered landing. Once he got back to where Emma was he looked at her and said "Another one down" Emma laughed and said, too bad Megan left to go dance with some guy. She missed it. I think you should do it again."

"I think I will spend my night staying sober, singing with my sweet girlfriend if she wants, and getting my sister home safely...how does that sound?"

"Will, that sounds perfect to me"


	5. New Directions

Things had gone so well over the last few weeks for Will and Emma, but school was starting again soon. It made Emma sad to think that the summer of fun was almost over, and although she knew she'd still be with Will, things would go back to being super busy. Will would be engrossed in Glee club, and Emma would be up to her ears in transcripts and schedules. Emma loved the start of the school year, but she was nervous about going back and possibly losing a ton of time with her darling boyfriend.

Will made sure to plan to pick Emma up for their first day. He wanted to give her every chance to see him that she could, and she decided to agree to car pool for at least the first few weeks. She figured she could work on paperwork while Glee club met. Will was at her door right on time, with a cup of hot tea waiting for her in the car. Emma smiled at his thoughtfulness, and had to laugh that they matched again. Her yellow blouse and his yellow tie matched exactly. Will took Emma's hand and walked in together. They stopped in the office to sign in, and got the full on interrogation from Sue right away. Will didn't let anything bother him and he noticed two things. First off, Emma didn't say a word back to Sue and Sue actually called her Emma. As they walked out of the office Sue caught Will's arm, looked him in the eye and said "I'm glad you two are finally happy"

Will beamed when he got to drop Emma off at her office. Her nameplate had been changed back to Emma Pillsbury, but a part of him longed for the day that it would read Emma Schuester. "Get a grip Schuester" he told himself, knowing that he didn't want to rush into anything just yet. He wanted to get to fully know Emma, He wanted to find out every last little detail about her. Will was off on planet nine for a few moments before he heard her voice say "Will you better get to class. I'll see you at lunch."

Will's first few classes droaned on and on. He just wanted to get to lunch, to time with Emma. He did all of his typical first day activities, playing 20 questions in Spanish with the Seniors, and other activities with the younger Spanish classes. Finally it was time for lunch. Walking into that lunch room made his heart sing, there she was. His Emma. He didn't want to look like a psychopath, he didn't want to sound like an obssessed man, but he couldn't help but think of a future with her. She was talking to Shannon about trying karaoke with you at the bowling alley a few weeks ago. You jumped into the conversation with ease, laughing about every little joke. The lunch hour passed quickly, and you still had 2 classes and a prep period to go.

When Will finally walked into glee, he was greated with a huge suprise. There, in the middle of his kids was his Emma. Puck had said something that had set her into a fit of laughter, laughter that filled the room and filled his heart. When Emma finally looked up and saw Will she got a huge smile.

"Em er...Miss Pillsbury what's going on? Did you decide to visit glee today" Will asked, not sure what was going on.

"Not exactly, but I think the kids should explain"

"Mr Schuester, we voted as a group and we want Miss Pillsbury to be the co-director of New Directions. She is our good luck charm and she's an amazing costume designer. We do better when she's in here and you are a better director with her here. So we asked her to join us."

"Hey if it's not ok you just have to tell me" Emma said, nervous that Will would be unsure about sharing New Directions with her.

"Guys, if Miss Pillsbury is good with it I'm fine with it. I have to agree that her being here brings a different sense of energy to the room. So New Directions has a co-director. Congrats to Miss Pillsbury and welcome to New Directions"

Practice went on and the kids all had managed to give her a hug or a high five. Puck kept teasing her that now that they had a ginger in the room, they had some real spice. Finn ,Sam, and Mike Chang had offered to protect her if the football players ever tried to slushie her. And of course, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt wanted to talk fashion ideas for the invetational. Even the new kids seemed at ease with her in the room. The few loan hold outs were Quinn and Rachel. Quinn finally approached Emma and said "Welcome to the group Miss Pillsbury." Emma knew Quinn had been having a hard time with giving up her daughter for adoption, and had already been in to see her today. Emma's heart warmed for the young girl trying to figure out her place in the world, Everyone in the room seemed good with her being there, everyone that is but Rachel. That was until the end of practice when Rachel walked right up to her and said "You belong here with us. You always have."

Emma smiled in her heart, not only was she starting to build a life with her Will, she was also going to get to do something bigger. Helping these kids become all they could be would help her and Will be stronger, and help heal her past hurts and issues. This was going to be the year that Will and Emma got to shine and finally all the past hurts and regrets would be just that, things in the past. They were moving forward together. All in all, life was becoming perfect.


End file.
